Latidos del corazón
by RDzone4
Summary: "Ella s-sonrió hasta el final protegiendo a quien amaba. Te extrañaremos por siempre..." "¡ME PROMETÍ PROTEGERTE! ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A DESPEDIRTE! ¡ME ESCUCHASTE !" "En ese momento cuando el mundo este cambiando... estará siempre a mi lado" "-¡OYE! ¿Cómo te llamas? -Lucy ¿y tú? -Natsu" "No importa cuántas veces nos encontremos definitivamente me enamoraría de ti otra vez"


**_Este pequeño One-Shot es dedicado a AnikaSukino 5d por darme su apoyo en todos mis FanFic... desde que inicie hace algunos meses a escribir._**

**_Muchas gracias lo aprecio mucho... ¡Espero te guste!_**

**_¡AH! ¡Esta es la sorpresa que te decía!_**

* * *

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_LATIDOS DEL CORAZÓN_**

**_Song-Fic_**

**Girls Dead Monster / Ichiban no Takaramono (Spanish Fandub)**

**'Mi más preciado tesoro'**

**Por Haruhie**

* * *

**_. _**

**_Año X791_**

**_._**

- **_Ella fue fuerte hasta el final _**- se escuchó una voz gruesa cerca de la catedral de Kardi, era un hombre de estatura baja y de cabello blanco, tenía los ojos cerrado, mientras empuñaba ambas manos a su costado – **_ella nos quería a todos, nos consideró su familia por más de dos años… _**– su voz se escuchaba ronca, una lagrima comenzó a rodar por sus ojos cerrados, su mandíbula se tensaba – **_lucho con valentía para protegernos _**- detrás de él se veía a un grupo de jóvenes vestidos de negro mostrando diferentes reacciones, algunos escondían sus miradas y empuñaban sus manos enfurecidos, otros lloraban en silencio mientras miraban algún punto en el suelo y otros se abrazaban para buscar reconcilio – **_su corazón era aún más grande que el cielo…_** - sollozos se escuchaban sonar por todo el lugar, dando un ambiente triste y desolado - **_su alegría nos invadió desde el momento que se integró a nuestra familia _**– apretaba más sus puños, sentí como un vacío comenzaba a formarse en su interior – **_el Amor… hace a la gente fuerte… pero también la hace débil _**– su voz amenazaba con quebrarse, su garganta quería cerrarse con cada palabra que pronunciaba – **_una amiga…_** – su voz tenía un deje de dolor – **_una hermana…_** – gotas y gotas saladas surcaban las mejillas de los jóvenes presentes – **_y-yo… la amaba como a una h-hija_** – su voz se quebró, abrió sus ojos y miro una tumba que estaba enfrente de él, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que querían salir desmesuradamente de sus ojos – **_ella s-sonrió hasta el final protegiendo a quien amaba_** – su voz temblaba y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos rodando sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo rompiéndose en muchos pedazos – **_ruego para que pueda descansar en paz…_** **_a-acompañada de sus seres amados q-que la esperan del otro lado_** - dijo mientras miraba empuñaba más fuerte sus manos – **_te extrañaremos por siempre… _**- decía mientras miraba la lápida de piedra que decía "Lucy Heartphilia – Maga Celestial de Fairy Tail (X766-X791)" con el símbolo del gremio grabado hasta arriba - …**_nuestra querida Lucy _**– dijo esto último mientras su voz se quebraba y las lágrimas seguían saliendo, todos a su alrededor lloraban, se abrazaban para buscar reconcilio a su dolor.

- **_¡Lu-chan!_** – gritaba de dolor una joven peli-azul mientras se abrazaba a un joven alto de cabello negro con varios piercing en su rostro. Se vio a una joven de cabello rojo se acercarse a la tumba de piedra, lo miro por un momento, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, su vista se nuble un poco, pestaño y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

- **_L-Lucy… t-te extrañaremos… siempre será mi h-h-hermana_** – decía entrecortado la pelirrojo al sentir como un ardor en su garganta y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, mientras se agachaba y colocaba una rosa blanca al pie de la tumba, pero no soporto más y callo de rodillas al suelo - **_¡¿p-por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_** – gritaba de dolor la joven mientras golpeaba al suelo con su puño, entonces un joven peli-negro se acercó hasta ella.

- **_Levántate Erza_** – dijo con una voz apagada y tristeza – **_ella no quisiera verte así_** – le dijo mientras le daba su mano y la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

- **_¡G-Gray!_** – dijo la pelirroja y abrazo a su compañero mientras lloraba, él le correspondió y la acerco a su pecho para que se desahogara, mientras el cerraba sus ojos con furia y dolor al haber perdido a alguien que considero como su hermana.

- **_L-Lucy-san_** – lloraba una joven de cabello azul, mientras abrazaba a una gatita blanca.

- **_L-Lucy~_** - dijo un pequeño gato azul que caminaba hasta la tumba de piedra y depositaba una rosa blanca – **_L-Lucy~_** – volvió a decir sin poder formular algunas otra palabra, mientras la lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus grandes ojos. Entonces un brillo dorado apareció a un lado del gato, el alzo su mirada para ver a un joven de cabello naranja con una traje que traía un racimo de rosas blanca y rosas – **_L-Loke_** – dijo con tristeza el gato al verlo. Él le sonrió con tristeza y se agacho hasta la tumba de la fallecida maga celestial.

- **_Lucy… todos tus espíritus estamos eternamente agradecidos a ti… por c-cuidarnos y considerarnos tus a-amigos_** – decía entre cortado al sentí como su garganta se quería cerrar – **_siempre te recordaremos_** – decía mientras depositaba el racimo de rosas al pie de la lápida –**_ g-gracias por todo, nuestra querida Lucy_** – decía mientras se quitaba su gafas azules y se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, miro a su alrededor y noto algo – **_Happy ¿Dónde está Natsu?_** – le preguntó al no ver la cabellera rosa del mago.

- **_N-No quiso ver… aun no acepta que Lucy… q-que L-Lucy_** – no pudo terminar de hablar el gato al sentir como su garganta se cerró a causa de su llanto.

- **_Ya veo_** – dijo con tristeza y dolor el espíritu celestial.

Poco a poco cada mago y persona conocida a la maga celestial fue acercándose y dejando una rosa blanca y dedicándole unas palabras de despedida combinadas con lágrimas de dolor y tristeza…

Segundos, minutos, horas… pasaron y el cielo comenzó a formarse nubes oscuras, amenazando con llover y los jóvenes comenzaron a retirarse del lugar tristes, adoloridos y solos por la pérdida de una persona que formo parte de su familia… dejando sola la tumba de la maga celestial de Fairy Tail.

Drip, Drap, Drip, Drap… comenzó a escucharse como un tintineo en todo en lugar, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, humedeciendo la tumba y todo el lugar, pero otro sonido comenzó a sonar por en el lugar, eran los pasos de alguien que se acercaba corriendo hasta la tumba, esa persona se detuvo a unos metros de la tumba agitado por correr, sentía su corazón latir con rapidez, sentía un vacío en su interior, con pasos lentos y pesados se acercó a la tumba, las gotas de lluvia caían como un roció en su cuerpo, en la tumba y las rosas que se encontraba al pie de la tumba, las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos se confundían con la lluvia, su cabello rosa estaba completamente mojado pegándose a la piel de su rostro, su mirada de color verde oscuro veía algún punto de la lápida perdido, opacos y sin vida, sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que salían, su garganta se cerraba con cada segundo que pasaba, su cuerpo temblaba y se sentía débil cayendo de rodillas al suelo de rocas que rodeaba la lápida, sus brazos caían con pesadez a cada lado de su cuerpo… - **_¿P-Por qué Lucy? ¿Por qué…?_** – fue lo único que salió de la boca del joven con dificultad mientras miraba la lápida y empuñaba sus manos con fuerza… mientras en su mente llegaba el recuerdo de "ese" día… el 7 de julio… el día que la perdió para siempre…

* * *

**"**Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido… la hermosa ciudad de Crocus ya no existía. Destrucción, caos, sufrimientos es lo que veía el joven a su alrededor mientras luchaba contra Rogue del Futuro, su combate se a largo, los dragones destruían todo a su paso, mataban sin compasión a las personas, sangre esparcida por todos lados, se distrajo un segundo recibiendo un golpe de Rogue del Futuro que lo mando lejos de él. Cayendo duramente al suelo.

- **_¡NATSU~!_** – escucho una voz femenina acercarse corriendo a él, era una joven rubia de ojos cafés - **_¿E-Estas bien?_** – le pregunto mientras su voz temblaba.

- **_S-Si_** – mintió pésimo, puesto por las heridas de su cuerpo y el gesto de dolor en su cara decían lo contrario – **_estoy bien_** – dijo mientras intentaba levantarse, pero cayo de golpe al suelo al sentir adolorido su cuerpo.

- **_¡Natsu!_** – dijo la joven con preocupación al ver como el peli-rosa caía al suelo bruscamente –**_ te ayudo._**

– **_Lucy, debes irte. Aquí es peligroso_** – le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de la rubia.

- **_Natsu, en todas partes es peligroso_** – le dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor y veía a los dragones destruir todo – **_busquemos a Wendy para que te cure_** – le dijo con preocupación en su voz al ver el estado del peli-rosa.

- **_No. Estoy bien_** – le dijo con una sonrisa. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- **_Como vas a estar bien, solo mírate_** – le dijo al ver golpes y heridas en todo su cuerpo.

- **_No te preocupes por est…_**

- **_¡CUIDADO!_** – grito la joven rubia mientras empujaba al mago peli-rosa al suelo, el cayo de golpe al suelo, miro a su compañera rubia y quedo horrorizado por lo que vio.

- **_¡LUCYYY~!_** – grito con horror el mago al ver como una esfera negra que fue aventada por Rogue del Futuro atravesaba el pecho de la chica y caía al suelo, pero antes de que tocara el suelo él rápidamente la agarro, la sujeto con fuerza - **_¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!_** – gritaba al ver como la sangre salía de su herida, su corazón se destrozaba con cada segundo que pasaba, no quería creer lo que veía, ella lo protegió evitando que él fuera alcanzado por un ataque de Rogue del Futuro - **_¡Lucy!_**

- **_N-Natsu…_** - dijo apenas audible la chica mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y lo miraba con sus ojos opacos - **_¿E-Estas… bien?_** – le pregunto mientras tosía un poco de sangre.

- **_I-Idiota ¿por qué lo hiciste?_** – le pregunto con dolor y enojo en su voz, él sentí como un vacío comenzaba a formarse en su cuerpo, como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido y con fuerza y su respiraba agitadamente.

- **_N-No que-ria… que te l-lastimara_** – dijo entre cortado la chica al sentir se le dificultaba respirar.

- **_Tonta… ¡TONTA!_** – le grito mientras su vista se nublaba.

- **_T-Tengo frio_** – dijo la joven, mientras miraba el cielo que comenzaba a aclararse, su cuerpo sangraba con cada segundo que pasaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir los efecto de la herida **_– N-Natsu… y-yo… yo_** – decía entre cortado la joven al sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, su cuerpo ya no lo sentía, su corazón latía cada vez más lento y le costaba respirar.

- **_Shhh… no hables… buscare a Wendy para que te cure… y estarás bien_** – le dijo el peli-rosa con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le sonreía con tristeza, alzo su cabeza y comenzó a mirar con desesperación en todas direcciones en busca de una cabellera azul.

_Cada vez que me veo ahí_

_Siento ganas de ir a luchar_

_Contra algo que no podrá cambiarse nunca_

_Pero solo escuchando tus palabras_

_Ya no tengo a que temer_

_Sé que tú me harás muy feliz_

_No hay dificultad en mi vida… por eso…_

- **_N-No, Natsu… no resistiré _**– le dijo con tristeza mientras escupía sangre - **_s-sabes siempre q-quise decirte q-qu…_**

- **_¡CALLATEEE~! _**– le grito con ira y frustración en su voz interrumpiéndola, no quería que ella se despidiera, no quería que todo terminara así - **_¡ME PROMETÍ PROTEGERTE! ¡ME PROMETÍ QUE NO DEJARÍA QUE TE ARREBATARAN TU FUTURO! ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A DESPEDIRTE! ¡ME ESCUCHASTE~!_** – le gritaba con furia mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

- **_N-Natsu… _**- le hablo la joven mientras le sonreía con tristeza y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- **_¡WENDY! ¡WENDY~! ¡ALGUIEN! _**– gritaba desesperado Natsu, en busca de alguien que lo ayudara.

- **_Natsu…_**

_No quiero dejarte solo, aun si no estoy contigo_

_Mis sueños te pertenecen_

_No me dejes despertar aun_

_Quiero que tú y yo un día, juntos podamos estar por fin_

_Pero no sé si yo pueda_

_Encontrarte en un día así_

- **_¡WENDYYYYY~! ¡POR FAVOR ALGUIEN! ¡QUIEN SEA…!_** – gritaba con desesperación mientras miraba en todas direcciones, pero no veía a nadie, solo a Rogue del Futuro que los miraba sin expresión - **_¡por favor!_** – decía esto último mientras enterraba su cara en el cuerpo de la joven y lloraba.

- **_Natsu_** – le hablo la joven – **_m-mírame_** – le dijo débilmente, el chico alzo su cara y vio esos ojos marrones de la rubia que brillaban por las lágrimas con una sonrisa triste en forma de despedida que se formó en su rostro ya pálido por la pérdida de sangre.

- **_¡No! ¡NO QUIERO!_** – dijo mientras cerraba su ojos y negaba con la cabeza con desesperación.

_Siempre por la mañana_

_Despierto y veo en mi ventana_

_Eres tu quien miro ahí una ilusión es_

_No me arrepiento de haber nacido_

_Así, si tú vas a venir_

_Si te vas siento una tristeza_

_Pero sé que debo continuar… si es por ti…_

- **_¡Natsu!_** – le grito la chica, el chico se detuvo y la miro.

- **_No quiero que mueras_** – dijo con un hilo de voz el joven mientras la lagrimas seguían saliendo.

- **_Esta… bien_** – dijo con resignación la rubia – **_pensé… que nunca… encontraría… personas que con-sideraría… mi familia_** – dijo con una sonrisa triste – **_y eso… hace feliz_** – dijo con una sonrisa mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

- **_Lucy… por favor_** – suplicaba con desesperación el joven al ver como su ella se despedía, eso le dolía… le dolía demasiado, no quería perderla… cerro los ojos con fuerza, deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla - **_Lucy… yo te amo… por favor no te vayas de mi lado_** – decía el joven mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la chica, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida - **_d-desde hace ti-empo… yo comenzó a sentir esto por ti_** – dijo entre cortado mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y la abrazaba para que no se fuera de su lado – **_¡por e-eso… no te alejes de mí!… tenemos mucho por vivir… ¡por favor…!_**

_Yo iré por mi camino_

_Ya no voy a tener miedo_

_Si llega a ser doloroso_

_Sé que tú nunca me dejaras_

_Aun si lloro en mi tristeza_

_Sé que yo nunca podre morir_

_Porque siempre me he encontrado_

_Muy adentro de tu corazón_

- **_Natsu… y-yo también te amo_** – le dijo la joven, él se separó de ella y la miro sorprendido, mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida y las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos, comenzó a sentir su cuerpo frio – **_te esperare…_** - le dijo con un hilo de voz mientras acariciaba la mejilla del peli-rosa.

- **_¡NO! ¡PERMANECE A MI LADO! Por… favor_** – suplicaba el joven mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo y lloraba, ella igual lo abrazo y miro por última vez el cielo azul del amanecer.

- **_Gra-cias… Natsu. Gracias por todo_** – le dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más lento… su cuerpo se enfriaba cada vez más y su respiración era cada vez más lento.

_Donde quiera que tú vayas_

_Quiero siempre ir contigo_

_Te concederé mil sueños_

_Por lo feliz que me has hecho_

_No importa la distancia_

_Siempre voy a estar contigo_

_Un día naceré junto a ti_

_Y juntos nos reiremos_

- **_¡Per-manece… a mi lado… para siempre! ¡por favor!_** – le suplicaba el joven mientras la abrazaba más y más – **_por favor no desaparezcas… Lucy…_**

- **_Siem-pre te esperare…_** - le dijo la joven con un hilo de voz mientras sonreía con felicidad, al final supo que la única persona que ella amo también le correspondía… pero lamentablemente no lograría pasar más tiempo a su lado. La marca del gremio de color rosa que se encuentra en la mano derecha de la rubia comenzaba a brillar y poco a poco a desaparecer – **_porque… te amo…_** - dijo como un susurro cerca del oído del joven peli-rosa, sus brazos dejaron de hacer presión en su cuerpo, cayendo con suavidad al suelo, el chico entre en pánico y desesperación se separó un poco de ella y la miro.

_Quizás un día el tiempo_

_Lo habrá cambiado todo_

_No recordare ya nada_

_De lo que nos pudo suceder_

_Pero cuando yo voltee_

_Veré que estas a mi lado_

_Fue cuando yo me di cuenta_

_Que eres… MI MÁS GRANDE TESORO_

- **_Lucy… LUCY…_** - le hablaba mientras la sacuda un poco, pero la chica no respondía - **_¡LUCY! ¡LUCYYYYYYYYYY~!_** – grito de agonía al ver el cuerpo de la chica que ama inmóvil y sin vida - **_¡NOOO~! ¡POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES!_** – gritaba con desesperación, mientras la abrazaba y la acercaba más a su cuerpo y lloraba - **_¡LUCYYYY~!"_**

* * *

**_- Lucy… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _**– habla el joven mientras miraba la lápida de piedra y las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo sobre él – **_Daría l-lo que fuera p-por regresar el tiem-po atrás y p-poder evitar lo que su-cedió… _**_- _decía entre cortado el joven por el llanto que no cesaba_ - __**daría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado una vez más… **__- _su cuerpo sucumbió ante la agonía de perderla, golpe con fuerza el suelo, provocando una mancha roja en el agua, producto de una herida que se hizo al golpear el duro suelo, las lágrimas salían aun de sus ojos, cerro con fuerza sus ojos intentando apaciguar el dolor.

Dolor, agonía, desesperación, frustración, ira, tristeza, rabia, soledad… sentía muchas cosas cuando perdió a su rubia, sentía que no podría vivir más, ya perdió a Igneel y ahora a ella… - **_ya no puedo _**– decía mientras el llanto seguía – **_no puedo seguir sin ti _**–golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo con furia, pero de un momento a otro sintió una presión en su cuerpo, como si alguien lo abrazara, una calidez lo invadió, se sorprendió y abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó y miro en todas direcciones pero no veía nadie, pero esa presión aún continuaba, y un olor flores de cerezo con un toque de vainilla llegó a su nariz, **"Lucy"** pensó al sentir ese olor tan familiar, instintivamente sonrió, y comenzó a sentirse mejor…

* * *

_"En ese momento cuando el mundo este cambiando... estará siempre a mi lado"_

* * *

– **_Lucy… _**- dijo como un hilo de voz, al darse cuenta que era ella quien lo abrazaba. Respiro hondo y mico con una alegría triste la lápida que decía el nombre de su amada - **_Lucy, definitivamente no soy el mismo sin ti… pero hare lo posible por avanzar y mirar hacia el futuro… aunque jamás te olvidare y dudo encontrar a alguien que llene ese vacío en mi corazón… Lucy te prometo que algún día nos re-encontraremos en nuestras siguiente vida y nada ni nadie nos separara _**– se levantó con pesadez del suelo, miro al cielo que comenzó a despejarse mostrando un cálido sol, que no había sentido desde ese día, bajo su mirada otra vez a la lápida y sonrió como no lo había hecho – **_Solo espérame… prometo que te encontrare_** - dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba del lugar, susurrando una última frase con una sonrisa en su rostro – **_Te amare por siempre Lucy._**

* * *

_"Seguiré recordando sin importar cuanto cambie..."_

* * *

Sentada sobre esa lápida se podía apreciar una chica hermosa de cabello rubio, su cuerpo era traslucido, ella miraba con una sonría cálidamente al joven peli-rosa que se alejaba de ahí, movía sus pies con alegría alzo su mirada al cielo despejado, su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse, bolitas brillantes comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo hacia el cielo, sonrió una última vez mientras susurraba al viento – **_te esperare por siempre, Natsu_** – y desaparecía combinándose con el viento…

* * *

_"Yo sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, algún día aun si no es esta vida, cuando te vayas déjame con esa sonrisa que me enamoro de ti, con esa sonrisa podre encontrarte donde quiera que te encuentres"_

* * *

**3 de Julio del 2013**

Edificios enormes y muy altos se apreciaban, sonidos de motores de autos sonaban en todas partes, personas hablando entre si sonaban en todas partes sin poder distinguir lo que decían, jóvenes vestidos con uniformes escolares se veían caminar con rumbo a un gran edificio, un joven peli-rosa caminaba desinteresadamente hacia ese lugar mientras miraba al cielo, el timbre de la escuela sonó a no muy lejos de él, al escucharlo se puso nervioso y comenzó a correr, se le hacía tarde, logro pasar por el portón antes de que cerrara, corría entre los pasillos de la escuela – **_no llegare… no llegare_** – se decía a si mismo mientras corría entre los salón, estaba en semana de exámenes finales y si no entraba antas del maestro no presentaba la prueba y obvio reprobaba y claro que él no estaba dispuesto a pasar su verano en clases extras. Corría con desesperación, los pasillos estaban solos, señal que las clases iniciaban, doblo en una esquina y choco contra algo seguido de un - **_¡Kya~!_** – se quejó una voz femenina señal que chocó contra una chica, un olor desconocido pero al mismo tiempo familiar llegó a su nariz; flores de cerezo con un toque de vainilla. Se levantó levente adolorido y con ayuda de su manos se separó del otro cuerpo que se encontraba detrás de él, abrió un ojo para mirar quien era, se sorprendió al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello rubio que lo miraba con una mezcla de enojo y adolorida, él no decía nada solo la miraba hipnotizado por sus grandes ojos cafés, sentía su corazón acelerarse y su respiración se detuvo, su cuerpo no quería moverse.

- **_T-Te podrías quitar de encima mío_** – le pidió la joven lo más amable que podía, al ver que el peli-rosa no se movía, ella se sonrojo por la mirada intensa del peli-rosa, este pestaño varias veces.

-**_ C-claro, lo siento_** – dijo el chico mientras se quitaba y se levantaba, y estiro su mano para ayudarla a levantarse – **_disculpa no vi por donde iba_** – le dijo nervioso mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

- **_E-Está bien… y-yo también estaba distraída _**– le dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- **_¿Estudias en esta escuela?_** – le pregunto mientras miraba sus ojos cafés.

- **_Aun no… me estoy transfiriendo. De hecho voy a la dirección… sabes ¿dónde queda?_** – le pregunto la chica mientras miraba con nerviosismo sus ojos verde oscuros.

- **_S-Si… sigue este camino y luego toma el de la izquierda_** – le dijo mientras señalaba el camino detrás de él. La chica le sonrió.

- **_Muchas gracias_** – le dijo mientras hacía una leve reverencia, comenzó a caminar por donde le indico.

- **_¡OYE! ¿Cómo te llamas?_** – le pregunto el peli-rosa, antes de que la chica se fuera.

- **_Lucy _**– le dijo con una sonrisa - **_¿y tú?_**

- **_Natsu_** – le dio una gran sonrisa.

- **_Me agrado conocerte, Natsu_** – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

- **_Y a mí_** – le dijo, mientras veía como la chica se giraba para continuar su camino y se alejaba de él, una sensación cálida se formó en su interior y sonrió, la chica miro hacia atrás y vio al peli-rosa que le sonreía y la despedía con la mano, ella sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

* * *

_"No importa cuántas veces nos encontremos definitivamente me enamoraría de ti otra vez"_

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Este Fic esta inspirado en el final de Ángel Beats!**

**Si quieren escuchar la versión en español que coloque en este Fic de la canción "Ichiban no Takaramono " o "Mi mas grande tesoro" aquí esta el link**

**www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=tqUL8Rw8qmQ**

**Esta hermosa la canción. Y aunque se que los Song-Fic están prohibidos... me arriesgare en publicarlo...!¡***

**.**

**Sin más me despido!¡***

**Peace and Love 3**

**Written by: rbDragneel04 (rebekah)**


End file.
